Priest Inuyasha
by Ryotigergirl
Summary: Inuyasha mother was born with miko power and pass them to inu. On one dark night inu find his mother dead and his life becomes hell. AU oocness.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay all I know that I don't own Inuyasha but I love the show. ^.^ This is the only time I will say this. I am working on this for now. I am starting it off with Inu's mother. You see will where I am going with it. Well, read and tell me if you like it. I am going to rewrite all of my chapters and fix my mistakes. Thank you to my new beta Michiko-Sakura.

CH 1 of The Priest Inuyasha.

Prologue

The rain fell softly on the roof of the shiro. In one of the rooms sat a lady with long, soft black hair and orchid color eyes. Her eyes were different from usual eye color of her kind. It showed the power she held as a miko. She was a very powerful miko from a very renowned family. Her family sent her to a temple in the far-east when she was 4 years old to learn how to control her powers.

Living in a land of demons, her family worked hard to keep her powers hidden and taught her how to live a life of secrecy. No one but a few servants and close family know she was a miko.

The lady sat on this rainy night looking into her mirror, running a comb through her long hair. She closed her eyes as the rain fell harder and then taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes looked herself over. He would be here soon the man that she loved, the man who was to be the father of her child or should she say the Demon Lord who was to be the father of her child. He was the great Inu Demon the Lord of the west. Her family would have sent her away if they had known of her meeting and falling in love with the Demon Lord. Now, she was going to be the mother of his child and there was nothing they could do about it. She smiled at herself. She knew he would be happy to know that he would be a father once again. He did have his older son Sesshomaru who was full demon. She knew that he loved his son deeply and talked highly of him.

He was a good father to his older son and would be to his new child if her family let him. She let her smile leave her lips thinking about what her family would do if they found out before him but he would find out tonight and most likely would take her to his shiro. A smile crossed her lips as she opened her eyes looking out at the rain through the window. It seemed to be slowing down and would be stopping soon. She licked her lips and smiled looking back into the mirror as she closed her eyes, listening to the rain as it stopped. It was looking like it was going to be a lovely night.

She opened her eyes, looking into the mirror. She put her hair up into a bun and fixed her Kiseru, then moving to get up. She looked around the room as she walked to the door leading to the garden. She slid the door open looking out at the sky watching the moon come into view from behind a cloud. She took a deep breath as she walked out into the moonlight. She walked down the stone path looking around for her lover. He should be here by now. What was taking him so long? She hoped he was okay and would be here soon. She did miss him and was hoping to tell him about him becoming a father once more. She walked for some time and yet he did not come. Something must have come up. She nodded to herself. She started to walk back to her room when a hand wrapped around her arm. She looked back to see an Inu Demon she did not know. He had a dark look in his eyes. She felt fear grow in her. "Who?"

He gave her a dark smile. "Am I?" He let off a dark laugh.

"I am Shibo No Jigoku father of the Lord of the west."

He looked into her eyes and she knew her death was here in front of her, if not tonight then one day. She looked away for him closing her eyes. She could not look into his dark eyes much longer. "What do you want of me?"

"I want you to leave my son be or I will kill you." He placed his other hand around her neck.

"Why?" She grabbed his hand, opened her eyes looking into his face.

"Because you are a little weak dirty human who has no right to lay a hand on my son." He threw her onto the ground.

She knew he was way stronger than her and she had the unborn baby to worry about, so she did not use her powers on him. She just gave in. Only a fool would try. She got up putting her head high. She would not let him see her fear, not now with her child life in his hands. "I will not see him again, my Lord."

"Good."

He walked out of her garden. Leaving her there not knowing about the life in her womb. She took a deep breath and walked back into her room, closing the door. She knew if she wanted to keep her baby alive she would have to leave her family's home and go to the temple were she learned how to use her powers. Her child would be safe and her love would not come looking for her there. She nodded to herself calling for her maid. When the young woman walked in she looked her in the eyes. "Yes my Lady."

She smiled at the young woman looking around her room for what she needed to bring with her. "Get my horse around. Please."

"My Lady?"

She looked at the young woman."I need to see a friend of mine. Now go!"

The girl jumped to hear her lady speak so hard to her. "Yes my lady."

The young woman started to walk out. "By the way tell no one that I am leaving." The young woman nodded to her lady as she walked out.

She watched the girl go then started to pack everything she would need from her room walking out. She ran to the kitchen packing food and water, then went to the armory to get her steel fans, Kaze and Tsuki, placing them in side of the sleeves of her Kiseru. She looked around and ran out of the palace to where her maid was with her horse. She said her goodbyes to her maid, climbing onto the horse's back and rode off into the night. She kept riding until she could not anymore. Stopping the horse, she climbed off and looked around to where she was at. The sun was setting in the west. She closed her eyes then opening them. She needed to rest making herself a small fire to keep warm by. Soon, her eyes fell into a deep sleep.

The Demon Lord walked into the garden of his human lover, looking around. She was not in her normal spot. He start to walk deeper in the garden. She was no were to be found, he looked into her room most of her things were gone. Where did she go and why? Why did she not tell him she would not be here? Something was wrong. He could smell a demon he had not smelled in a long time, a demon that should be dead, his father. His scent was strong on the air and so was hers. He hoped that his father did not hurt her. Was he why she was not here? Did he take her? He hoped she was alright. He took to the air looking for his father to find out what he did to her. He did not have to look far. He was with Sesshomaru. He landed fast and walked up to his father. "What have to done to her?"

"Her...who my son? Oh you are talking about the dirty little human. She is gone and you will never see her again and isn't that a good thing." He smiled darkly.

Sesshomaru took a step back as his father's eyes went blood red. "You Baka. She was Mine."

"That is too bad my son. I will be seeing you around."

The dark inu demon disappeared in a ball of light. The lord of the west looked over at his son and a tear came down his face. "What did he say to you my son?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father with cold eyes placing a hand on his father arm. "He was asking how I have been father and how has my skill grown."

He gave his son a weak smiled. "He said nothing about her has he?"

"No father."

He nodded at his son. "I see. I can only hope she is alive somewhere." He looked up at the moon as he started to cry the pain, the feeling of loss deep in his heart. A bigger loss than he knew.

She opened her eyes before the sun came up. Coming fast out of her sleep, she knew she was not alone. There was something demonic watching her. She looked around pulling her fans out of her sleeves as a boar demon came out of the woods right at her. She moved out of its way, running her fans over its back. It let out a cry of pain and rage turning to run at her again. A pink light formed around her fans. She jumped out of its way attacking it with her glowing fans. It turned to ash as it ran into a tree. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath putting her fans back into her sleeves. She opened her eyes looking around for her horse. It was a few yards away. The horse had been around her before when she had killed a demon. She walked over to the horse pulling a half a loaf of bread out of her pack and started to eat.

She looked around as she ate watching the sun come up. She smiled at the new day and hoped that she would not run into any more unfriendly demons. She took her last bite and walked over to where her fire was, making sure it was out. She climbed on her horse and started riding to the east. She looked up at the sky as it started to turn light blue before kicking the horse to a run.

She rode for two days until she came to a forest. She watched around her keeping her eyes open for anything that would put her and her unborn baby life in harm's way. She saw a flash of pale gold watching, as she stopped as the Inu fox demon ran and stopped in front of her. He had a soft smile on his lips. "My lady"

"Oh the gods Master Tyzion." She smiled at him.

He looked her over "Why are you here, my Lady?"

She climbed off of the horse, walking over to the Inu Fox and wrapped her arms around him, starting to cry. As he held her she told her of what had happened to her and about the baby that was growing in her womb. He nodded as she talked rubbing his hand up and down her back. He knew that she would not come if she only feared for herself. He gave her a soft smile and let her go before looking into her face. "Well lets get to the temple and get you some hot food."

She nodded wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Walking back to her horse, she climbed back on to it, just knowing that she would never leave this forest again. She would die here.

* six months later.*

She cried out as the pain took over her mind, her hand grabbing at the hand that was given to her as she started to cry. Today was the day she would see the little life that had been growing in her womb for the past six months. She took a deep breath as the pain lessened a bit.

"You are almost there." the older Miko said looking up at her face.

She nodded as the pain started to fire up again letting off a cry. "The head is starting to crown My Lady. Just start to push."

She took a deep breath, pushing with all of her strength a few minutes later she heard a high pitch cry of a new born baby. "It's a boy."

The little boy was placed into his mother's arms. She smiled down at him, running her hand over his soft white inu ears. He stopped crying at his mother's touch opening his big gold eyes looking up into his mothers loving eyes. "He is so sweet." She said placing the little half Inu to feed. "He will be called Inuyasha."

The Inu fox moved over to get a better look at the little half Inu demon. "He is so cute."

She nodded. This little life was her world. He would be all she would live for, her little Inuyasha, the world would love and hate him. She knew he would save them all one day and she would help him the best she could to be strong and kind.

A/N Thanks For reading let me know what you thanks. I will most likely redo this chappy again but I like it how it is now. Here the list of the Japanese word I use.

Inu- Dog

Kiseru- Dress

Shibo No Jigoku- Death of hell (Inuyasha grandfather.)

Miko -priestess

Kaze- Wind

Tsuki - Moon

Baka- Fool

Shiro - Castle


	2. CH1 Death of a mother

A/N Hi everyone! I am still going to try this fanfic. I hope to add more chappies and well make it better and have more people read it. Thank to my new beta Michiko-Sakura.

Ch2 Priest Inuyasha

The lighting flashed in the sky as the sound of thunder rolled through the temple and rain hit the roof. Young Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around. Something was wrong, something was so very wrong. The young inu pup left his room seeking his mother. He pushed open her door and looked around. The only sign that his mother had been in the room was that her fushido was slept in. He looked around the room, walked over to his mother's fushido and said softly. "Momma where are you?"

He closed his eyes, then opened them and looked around the room; the door to the garden was open. He walked to the door and closed his eyes, putting his nose to the air. He got a small whiff of his mother's scent. He opened his eyes and took off at a run. Following the scent of his mother; then he smelt it. The scent that came to his nose was a part of his mother, it was copper and like sweet wine. He started to run faster then stopped as he saw his mother, the only person he lived for was dead on the ground but there was a different smell to her. It was male and salty it made him felt sick. He walked closer looking down at his mother. She was cut from between her leg up to her throat and there was also white yellowish liquid running down the inside of her legs. That was where the sick males scent was coming from. He walked closer to his mother place a small hand on her face, her skin was starting to lose her warmth. The small boy started to let off a soft cry. In his heart he knew that this would be the last sight he would see his mother. "Momma NO!"

Inuyasha fell to his knees putting his face into her hair. She was his only reason for living. She was the only woman he would ever love. The only scent that reached his nose was his and mother. He did know about the dark inu demon behind him watching him cry. He did not know that this night might be his last.

The demon watched the boy, the little half blood, the little bastard that should not be in this world. He should never have life as long as he had. Shibo No Jigoku walked closer to the boy. The little thing had a sweet scent. He could almost eat the boy. He walked closer to the boy who was crying over the weak human and gave a small laugh. He was going to kill the little bastard and end the world of him before someone found out of his son's weakness. He pulled the boy back. Inuyasha gave a soft wine. He looked up at Shibo No Jigoku.

The demon smiled down at him. It was a cold, malicious smile. Inuyasha tried to pull away from the male. The Demon only laughed. This was going to be fun. The young half demon pulled out of his shatsu and took off running he had to get back to the temple. He had to get help. He need to save himself. Shibo No Jigoku let off a growl. The little bastard was trying to get away from him. He moved in light speed after the small demon.

On top of a tree not too far but downwind of his grandfather was the Killing Perfection, the son of the Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, he watched has his grandfather go after the little half demon. Why would his assholeness care about killing a little weak half-blood? His eyes lay on the body of a woman. He knew her face even if she was ten years older and a line of worry and pain across her face. She was his father's human female. She give birth to his father's baby or his grandfather's for he could smell the cum of his grandfather off the woman body? He looked at the way the boy had ran with his need to find out. He needed to know if he needed to save the boy or kill the half blood himself.

Rain started to get heavier as the storm was hitting its peak. Sesshomaru took off moving faster than his grandfather. He was faster than both his father and grandfather since he inherited his speed from his mother. He smiled to himself keeping the cold mask he learned to keep up at a young age. He landed in front of the little half-blood. Inuyasha ran into the cold faced Sesshomaru. He looked up at his face. The older looked down at the small demon boy. He had the purple wavy marks of his father across his face arm and body. He picked the boy up by his wrest. Inuyasha started to cry out for help and wiggled.

The Killing Perfection placed his nosed at the boy's hair and took in his scent. The boy was stronger than what Sesshomaru first thought. He smelt strongly of miko power and of his demon power. He smelled almost pure demon and it was a sweet sent, a sent that made the older want to take the boy and keep him safe. The boy was his father's. He almost smiled. The boy was truly rare. Most half-blooded demon did not inherit their demon parent's power. Inuyasha cried as he was pulled into the demon arm. He looked up at his face as the older looked down his face. "What is your name little one?"

Inuyasha licked his lip. "Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked into the boy's golden eyes that were warm but filled with sadness and fear. "I am not going to kill you Inuyasha."

The boy let off a sigh looking up at his older brother's face."Who are you?" He wanted to know why this one was not going to kill him.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru boy."

Inuyasha nodded at Sesshomaru as Shibo No Jigoku came out of the trees. He looked at Inuyasha in Sesshomaru arms, a pissed look crossing his face. Why was his grandson here and why did he have the little half bastard in his arms? "Sesshomaru why are you here and why do you have the boy?"

"Why Grandfather? He is my brother and father told me to watch you, which was wise of him. I did not make it here in time to stop you from killing the boy's mother but I can save him."

Inuyasha looked up at the Sesshomaru's face. His eyes widened. Did he just call him his brother? This demon Lord was his brother. He was not alone in the world. He had a family. He had some one. He closed his eyes. He was safe. He would not die tonight.

Shibo No Jigoku walked closer to Sesshomaru. "We need to kill him before he can be a blemish on your father's name."

Inuyasha pressed his face into Sesshomaru arm as he feared for his life. Sesshomaru took a step back from his grandfather. "No. I will not kill him and you will not be allowed to."

He move Inuyasha to settle in one of his arms and let his hand fall down as a whip of light formed at the end of his fingers. He sent the whip at his grandfather with his full speed. It hit the elder inu's face hard cutting it.

Shibo No Jigoku looked into Sesshomaru eyes and knew that he would not get the boy this night. A cloud formed at his feet and he took to the air.

Sesshomaru watched him go, pulling Inuyasha in both his arms. "Let's take you back to your home."

Inuyasha looked up at from his brother's arm and nodded. Sesshomaru walked off in the way of the temple. He walked with the boy inside of the temple. This was where the boy called home. He walked to the boy's bed room, laying him in his fushido and walked out of the room to find a priest so that the Lady could be put the rest.

Shibo No Jigoku- Death of hell

fushido- bed

shatsu – Shirt

Miko -priestess


	3. CH2 Bad Dream, Bad Day, A Life lost

A/N Thank you to inu-yusukekaiba102, Nikkie23534, and lil joker for reading and liking my fanfic. Oh I wish to ask if I should kill Inu No Taishō or not the poll it on my page. Thanks to Michiko- Sakura for beta this for me.

Priest Inuyasha Ch 3

Sesshomaru walked to the main hall of the temple. Many of the Priests and mikos looked up at the Demon Lord with a look of question in their eyes. Why was the Demon Lord, the Killing Perfection, there? Out of nowhere a blonde inu fox demon was in front of him with a long thin sword to the young Demon Lord's throat.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

The inu fox narrowed his eyes. He knew that this demon would not come here but to take a life or give them very bad news. The Demon Lord looked down at the Inu fox demon with eyes like ice.

"I am here to tell you that the mother of Inuyasha is dead. Her life was taken by my grandfather though he does not deserve the right to be called my grandfather. He has no honor. "

The inu fox looked at the young Demon Lord's face and knew that he spoke the truth. She was gone. The inu fox closed his eyes as tears formed in his eyes. One of the mikos placed her arm on the inu fox. "Master Tyzion, what do you want us to do?"

He looked back at the female. "I will go get her body with Sesshomaru. You can go and see if Inuyasha is alright."

The girl smiled sadly at him. "Yes Master Tyzion."

The miko walked off the way of the young inu pup's room. Tyzion watched the female walk out and looked over at Sesshomaru, who was replacing his sword back in its sheath. "What happened to Inuyasha's mother?"

Sesshomaru looked at Tyzion's face as he started to tell him everything he saw, how he was able to save Inuyasha although too late to save his mother. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and reopened them to look at the inu fox demon. "I am truly sorry that I could not save the woman."

Tyzion closed his eyes, licking his lips. "I know you speak the truth for you would never lie to save yourself. Can you take me to where her body is?"

Sesshomaru nodded at the male demon, his cold face never changing the whole time he was talking. He walked past the Inu fox demon and out the hall. He walked through the temple and out into the rain, heading towards the woods. He looked behind him to see the Inu fox as he walked to where the miko body's lay. He put his face to the air to make sure that Shibo No Jigoku was gone from this land. He looked back at the male demon. "You are going to have to take the boy from here. Shibo No Jigoku well not let him live here in peace."

Tyzion nodded, looking at the Demon Lord back. "I know this and was to take him to another temple but I will keep moving so he does not find the boy."

Sesshomaru looked back at Tyzion. "That is the wisest but now that he knows of the boy, he will not let him live in peace. He will come for the boy and will try to kill him. I am going to tell my father about the boy, for he is a son of the Inu No Taishō and he is my bother."

Tyzion met his eyes. "You well not take him with you?"

Sesshomaru looked back at the male with cold gold eyes. "No. He is safer with you. I know this. He is half-demon. There will be other demons who would be happy to give him to Shibo No Jigoku or kill him themselves."

Tyzion nodded as he looked past the young Demon Lord to the body of Inuyasha's mother. He ran past Sesshomaru to the woman's body. His eyes filled with tears of pain and rage. The demon's scent was weak on her skin as the rain start to fall harder. How could someone push themselves on a loving woman like the one in front of him? He pulled off his shatsu, wrapping it around her body. He picked her up and started to walk back to the temple, letting out a howl of lost.

~The next day.~

Inuyasha opened his eyes, wiping the sleep and dry tears from his eyes. He looked around for his mother. hoping that last night was just a dream but he found himself alone in the room. He got up from his fushido as someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

He knew it was not his mother. She would not knock on his door. He looked up to who was at his door. The door opened to show Master Tyzion. He walked over to the little half Inu kneeling down and pulling the boy into his arms. Inuyasha placed his face into the inu fox's neck and started to cry hard. "I..it wwas nnot a badd dream?"

Tyzion just held the boy until he stopped crying and pulled back, whipping the boy's face with his sleeve. He looked up at Tyzion face. "Let's get you cleaned up and some food."

Tyzion took the boy's hand and walked him out of his room to the hot spring behind the temple. He pulled of the boy's sleeping shatsu then picked the boy up and placed him into the hot water. He started to wash the boy's body and his little puppy ears. Inuyasha dunks his head under the water, rinsing his hair and body. Then Tyzion picked the boy up, setting him on his feet and started to dry the inu pup's hair and body. He picked up Inuyasha, walking him back to his room. He set the boy on his feet and walked to a two-door calligraphy cabinet, pulling out a black hakama, shatsu, and a black obi with red tips. He hand the boy the outfit. "Get dressed. I will be back with food."

Tyzion walked out of the room as Inuyasha started to get dressed. He sat down onto his fushido, waiting for Master Tyzion to get back and know how soon he was going to say goodbye to his mother and his old life.

A/N hope you like R&R.

Miko -priestess

fushido- bed

Shibo No Jigoku- Death of hell (Inuyasha

grandfather.)

Inu- Dog

shatsu - Shirt


	4. CH 3 moon, father, good bye to mother

A/N: Thank you to everyone who had added this story and much love to Nikkie23534. And everyone please take a look at my poll. Oh but the way, Sesshomaru does not hate Inuyasha for the reason Inuyasha and his mother did not get the Inu no Taisho killed. So if Sesshy is ooc it's because he didn't feel the pain for his father loss. But he is cold in his own way. Thanks to Michiko- Sakura for beta this for me.

Priest Inuyasha Ch4.

The moon was high as Sesshomaru walked away from the temple and his little brother. He needed to tell his father the Inu no Taisho about his lost human female. He closed his eyes. He wished that he didn't have to give this news to his father. His great father did need any more of his own father's dishonor. But Sesshomaru did have good news. His father's human female gave him a son of grate power. You would think that one like the young Demon Lord would not like humans or half-bloods but that was not true. He felt nothing for them or about them. They were just there. Sesshomaru did not feel much for anything but for his family, close friends. Sesshomaru was living up to the name of his race of demons. He was very loyal to whom he deemed his.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up at the almost full moon. It made him glow like a god with much beauty. He was told as a young pup that the moon blessed him as her son and in his heart he was happy to know that. He gave a small smile that was gone as fast as it showed itself as a cloud formed around his feet and he took to the air. He took one last look at the temple and wished to the moon that Inuyasha would be safe until he came into the power. Thinking of Inuyasha, he did hope that the boy liked the gift that Sesshomaru left him. It was a cutting of his fur, the moko-sama. It would grow into his own moko-sama as Inuyasha came into his powers. Sesshomaru's miko-sama came from his father's fur.

Sesshomaru started to fly west to where his father was. His father who was nothing like the asshole that helped put him into the world. The Inu no Taisho was more like his mother, the beloved Enzeru no Assarishita who was no longer with them. He did miss his grandmother very much. She was the one who took him. He was blessed by the moon. He took a deep breath as the moon started to set. He looked back as the sun start to show. He hoped that his father was at home in the western Shiro. He looked back to the west as he came to the border of his father's lands. His father dueled his own father for the right to rule and won. The Inu no Taisho had killed the bastard and now he will mostly wish to do it again when he learned about his beloved human female.

As Sesshomaru went deeper into his father lands that one day would be his, he picked up the scent of his father and some of his warriors. They were most likely hunting some weaker demon who was killing human or bandits who were attacking villages. Sesshomaru didn't know who would be fool enough to come unwelcomed into the land of the west or strong enough to do so. He closed it eyes as he started to head the where his father was. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and landed in front of his father. He looked into his father gold eyes and bowed. "Father I have come with most dyer news."

The Inu no Taisho looked into his son face. It always was a cold mask. He could never tell what his son was thinking. He was much like his ice queen of a mother. He would have never mated with her if she was not the strongest female inu he could find. He mated her because he feared that his father, who was then Lord of the lands, would kill her for thinking that she was of weak blood and a dishonor. So he knew if he wanted to have a child to keep his blood going it would have to be the ice queen. He did love her for giving him his son. He would never say out loud his son had a heart of gold for that would most like get him bitten by his pup. He looked into Sesshomaru cold, golden eyes as he rose from his bow. "What is it, my son?"

Sesshomaru eyes looked behind his father to see all who were with him. They were his father's most trusted warriors so he knew he could talk openly. "Father I have found the human female that took your heart and I am sorry to say that she was killed by Shibo No Jigoku."

The Lord of the West's eyes became big in shock then filled with pain and rage as they started to bleed red. "She also gave you another son. He is named Inuyasha and I have left him where he is at for fear he would be killed with us. His blood has not fully awakened. This Sesshomaru is happy to say I am honored to have him as my brother for he has full demon powers as well as miko powers."

The older demon opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He had another son. "My father knew about him?"

Sesshomaru nodded at his father. "He is with the Inu fox known as Tyzion who will take him far from the temple the boy and his mother were living at."

The Western Lord nodded as he looked his son over. This was a new chapter in his life and his father was going to be a big bad part of it.

Inuyasha looked up at Master Tyzion as he came in with a plate of food and his mother fans Tsuki and Kaze in his obi. The inu pup's eyes watched sadly as Tyzion placed the plate on a table in the middle of the room and walked over to the lost little boy who now was his to take care of. He pulled the fans out and handed them to the boy. He looked the boy over in the black outfit. There was a small off-white fur around his neck as part of an inu's fur known as moko-sama. He gave the boy a soft smile. Sesshomaru most likely left it for him. It was very kind of him. Maybe there was more to him them Tyzion know. "Eat Inuyasha."

The boy nodded and got up from his bed, placing his mother's fans in his sleeve like his mother, walking over to the table and sat cross-legged in front of it. There was a bowl of rice and some fruit. Inuyasha looked the food over, biting his lip as his start to eat. He looked up at Tyzion. "How long until Mother's tomurai?"

"It is at noon Inuyasha"

The boy nodded as he took a bite of food, chewing as he ran everything that had happened through his head. His life would never be the same. He wished that he never went looking for his mother. He wished that he could have gone with his older brother to meet his father. He wished that he would have never have meet that demon who killed his mother. He ran his hand over the fur he found that morning. It was warm to his skin and he knew it was from his brother. The demon's cold gold eyes went through Inuyasha's head and the warm feeling of his arms. The words he said to him and that demon. Inuyasha looked down at his food. He had eating most of it. He pushed himself up from the table, walking over to the window. He looked out see where the sun was at. It was almost noon. He looked back at the demon. Time was move very fast for Inuyasha. He would soon watch his mother burn. He would never see her loving face again, her sweet smile, have her hold him and tell him he was a good boy and that he was her little puppy. He walked over to Tyzion taking the man's hand.

"Let's go."

Tyzion gave the boy a soft but sad smile as he walked them out of the room. He walked him to where the mikos and priests and people from the town were to say good bye to the kind loving miko. Inuyasha looked around at all of the people who came to say good bye to his mother. They all cared about her. It made him feel honored that his mother was so loved by the people. He walked with master Tyzion to the front of the large group. He let go of Tyzion's hand as he was handed a torch. He walked over to his mother's body, setting the wood on fire as the mikos and priests started to chant and pray. Inuyasha took a step back as he started to say his goodbye, tears falling down his face. "Goodbye momma."

A/N: Thank you for reading please review. I will time-skip soon to where he is older.

Inu - Dog

Shibo No Jigoku- Death of hell

Miko -priestess

Kaze- Wind

Tsuki – Moon

fushido- bed

shatsu - Shirt

Enzeru no Assarishita - Angel of Light

shiro - Castle

kamigami- Gods

tomurai-funeral


	5. CH 4 Father heart and new followers

A/N: Okay everyone thank you for reading and keeping up with this story. Well R&R. Thanks to Michiko- Sakura for beta this for me.

Priest Inuyasha CH5

Inuyasha looked up at the moon from where he stood in the garden. It was very late and he could not sleep no matter how he tried. He wished he could but every time he closed his eyes he saw the body of his mother. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he placed his arm around himself. The fur around his neck warmed him, reminding him of the tall Demon Lord who had saved him, his brother, Sesshoumaru. He jumped to his feet as a strong, warm demon's scent came to him, filing his senses. He looked around and was about to run when suddenly a strong hand laid on his arm. He looked up at the owner of the hand, an inu demon with warm golden eyes looking down at him. The demon smiled at the young half inu.

"I can tell that you are my son. But you have the lively look in your eyes like your mother."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as he took in the demon's word. The male in front of him was his father. He didn't have cold eyes like Sesshomaru but warm and full of fire.

"You're my father?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

The demon smiled warmly at the boy pulling him to his arm sitting on a rock. Inuyasha put his face into his father neck. He was the Lord of the West and one of the most power demons in the land, if not the most powerful, and he was Inuyasha father. After a few minutes, Inuyasha looked up at his face and slowly taking him in. He want to ask why wasn't there for him and his mother. He wanted to know why he didn't stop his mother from being killed. Inu no Taisho could see the look of question in the boy's eyes. "Ask what you want Inuyasha."

The boy looked at the older demon and closed his eyes. "Why were you not here for us? Why did you not save my mother?"

A look of pain went through his father eyes. "I..I am sorry Inuyasha I didn't know you were born. I did know where you and your mother was. To tell you the truth, I did even know your mother lived all this time."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked into his father's. Warm, wet tears hit Inuyasha's face. The younger demon placed his hand on to his father face. He was nothing like the monster that killed his mother. This Demon Lord loved him and his mother. Inuyasha wiped the tears from his father's face.

Inuyasha looked away from his father at the sound of the door of the hall opening. Master Tyzion walked into the room and looked from father to son. His eyes showed his fear turn into something soft. He saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He could tell that the boy was afraid but also excited finally meeting his father. But Tyzion could tell that the boy had this look of deeper feelings, which he could only guess could be because of his mother's death. A small part of him was telling him that the young lad was weary since the demon now with him reminded him of the demon that took his mother away. Tyzion gave the half-inu pup a nod and left to give an opportunity for the Demon Lord to spend time with his son.

Inuyasha looked back at his father who was still crying. The boy tried to comfort his father as his sire buried his face in his son's hair. It felt odd to have this man cry for him and his mother. Even if the pain of his mother's loss weighed heavy, he couldn't help but feel this joy. Inuyasha could tell that the elder demon wanted his acceptance as his father but he feared to let him in or his cold brother because he felt that if he did, he would lose them just like he did his mother.

He sat in the man's arms for hour before he fell asleep feeling warm and safe. The Demon Lord looked down at the small inu pup in his arms. He looked so sweet sleeping. He looked up at the sky. The sun will rise soon. He stood up and walked into the boy's room. He set on the fushido, moving to lay, he closed his eyes falling in to a soft sleep. Soon he would have to give up the small boy in his arms. His father would not let the boy live in peace if he came to live with him and Sesshomaru in the western Shiro. The boy would not live to come into his powers. It pained the Inu no Taisho to give this small boy up, to give up the late part of her to be in this world. He would find a way to kill his father and to bring his youngest son home. He fell into a soft sleep to be woken by the sun and the inu fox. He opened his eyes and looked at the male then out at the morning sky with all its colors. He would never forget the site of the sky on this day. He looked down at the boy in his arms kissed him between the little puppy ears. He pulled back as soft big golden eyes met his. "Good morning Inuyasha"

He opened his arms to let the boy get up. Inuyasha watched him for few moments before climbing off of his father and off the fushido. He looked back at the Demon Lord as the elder demon walked to the door to the garden and turned to face him. "Goodbye to you my son."

And he was gone in a flash of light. Inuyasha closed his eyes as one tear fell. He opened his eyes and looked over to his caretaker. Today was going to be a long, hard day.

From a top of a tree Sesshomaru watched his little brother leave with the inu fox. He smiled to himself seeing the boy wearing the moko-sama. The fur had taken to the boy and he, to it. It made him feel warm deep inside. He took to the air as the two males walked out of the tree line He followed them for some time, making sure that the asshole did not try something to the small demon. It was about noon when he started to head back west. He had duties to perform. He closed his eyes as he flew from village and forest. He opened his eyes as a high pitched cry came to his ears. It was almost painful. He looked down at the land below him as he saw a group of little green demons run for their lives as one stood to fight to make sure the others could run to safety. Sesshomaru started to land as he watched the little demon jump and move out of the bigger demon's way, only enough to keep safe but still protect the others.

Now that Sesshoumaru was closer, he recognized the little green demons as kappa demons. He landed beside him. The little kappa demon looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes wide. He sent his light whip out at the demon, killing in one fast movement. The kappa demon fell on his butt and looked into the cold eyes of Sesshomaru. "You're safe now." He turned to walk away.

"Thank, my Lord. I am your servant for life."

Sesshomaru looked back at the little kappa demon. "And why would you do that little demon?"

He bowed low. "You saved not just me but my people and for that I own you my life and more."

Sesshomaru watched the little demon. "Fine. If you wish to be my servant so be it. What is your name?"

"Jaken, my Lord."

"Well then come Jaken"

The Demon Lord started to walk away with the little kappa demon following.

A/N: Thank you all for reading.

fushido- bed

shiro - Castle


	6. Ch 5 Rape and Power

A/N: This is a SessyXInu fic. There will be a three-year fast forward from the last chapter to this one. Thanks to all my readers. Warning! There will be a boy-on-boy rape scene in this chapter. Skip if it is not your thing and you don't like to read. Thanks to Michiko-Sakura for being my beta.

Priest Inuyasha Ch 6

~Three Years later.~

Inuyasha pushed wet, sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He was so hot. He hated to be out on days like this but he needed to get back to Master Tyzion. Inuyasha had grown in three year since his mother died. His white hair was longer and went to past his butt. His gold eyes were hard although still warm and hadn't lost their fire. The fur his brother left him had grown long and was now a part of him as he was taller. He closed his eyes and took in air through his nose and letting it out through his mouth. He reopened his eyes as he continued to walk towards the tree line and into cool shade. He stopped and pulled out his suitou, taking a drink of water. He couldn't help but smile to himself as it was nice to be out of sun. He sighed. He would have to get moving soon or Master Tyzion would come looking for him. He put his suitou back as he started to walk. It was going to be a hot, long day. He went out before sunrise to gather some healing herb that the village he and Tyzion were living in needed. There was a sickness spreading through the humans fast and it had killed about ten people so far. Inuyasha was going to put a stop to it. He didn't like watching people die. It made him feel weak and powerless. He started to walk faster as he came to the end of the small woods at the edge of the village. He pushed himself into a run as he came to the rice fields. He waved to the people who were working in the fields as they called to him. He stopped as he came into the village, looking around for Master Tyzion. The fox inu was nowhere to be seen. He must be out with some of the men. He walked to the hut he and Master Tyzion shared to start mixing for cures. He put opened the door and walked over with his things to the work table. He pulled out the herbs and placed them down on the table, pulling out a stone pestle and mortar and started to crush and mix the herbs.

After an hour or so he was done with his work. He wiped the sweat off his brow and stood up. He smiled as it was time to help the sick. He walked out of the hut and walked to the closest hut. He walked in and started his work. A few hours later, he had done all he could for the sick. He walked out from the last hut and headed home. He closed his eyes as he walked, breathing deep. Master Tyzion was still not back. Where was he? He should have been back by now. It was almost dark. Inuyasha was starting to worry. He opened his eyes looking around the hut. There were no signs of him being there all day. The cooking fire wasn't even started.

Inuyasha walked out of his hut and visited one of Master Tyzion's hunting friends. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Inuyasha opened the door and looked inside. "Have you seen Master Tyzion today?"

The man looked up at Inuyasha. "I last saw him this morning when he came to see if I wanted to go hunting. I haven't seen him since. Isn't he home?"

The Young Inu shook his head. "No. I am going to go look for him."

The man looked into the inu's eyes. "Be safe Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at the man. "I will."

He closed the door, putting his nose to the air trying to find the fox inu's scent. He took off running. He hoped that nothing was wrong and that nothing bad happened to his master and was only helping someone hurt. He ran through the trees following the scent. He ran for a few minutes before he stopped to see where he was. Looking around, the light from the village could no longer be seen and noted that Master Tyzion's scent was headed deeper into the forest. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He had never gone that deep into the woods by himself. He opened his eyes and took off running, heading deeper into the woods then stopped. He could sense a scent that was masking Master Tyzion's. He recognized that scent and it made him sick. He started to walk slowly, looking around while pulling out his mother's fans Kaze and Tsuki from his sleeves. He walked into a clearing. He had a bad feeling like the night his mother died. Was that monster here? Did he find him and how? They never stayed in one place for too long, only long enough to make a few friends and help the people of the village.

As Inuyasha walked, something hit him from behind sending him to the ground. He rolled over fast as a hand grabbed his hair hard. Inuyasha cried out.

"So you are still in this world you little bastard"

Inuyasha looked back into the face of the demon who killed his mother, his grandfather Shibo No Jigoku. Inuyasha struck one of his fan at the older demon's face. Shibo No Jigoku let go of his hair and grabbed Inuyasha's hand hard breaking the young half inu's wrist. The half inu cried out of the pain, letting go of the fan. "What do you think you are doing, little bastard?"

"Let me go you asshole!"

Inuyasha bit at the hand that was holding his broken wrist. Shibo No Jigoku let go while giving off a growl. "You little dick!"

Inuyasha move away as older demon hit him hard in the face, sending him flying straight to a tree making him drop his other fan. The young inu let off a cry then coughed up blood. He pushed himself up as the old demon's hand grabbed him by the hair again.

~RAPE don't read if you don't like~

Shibo No Jigoku pulled Inuyasha at eye level. "You will pay for that before I kill you just like your mother."

He bit into the young demon's lips hard, drawing blood. Shibo smiled, licking the blood up before kissing the boy hard, bruising his lips more. He started kissing the young half inu down his neck while making a trail of blood from more wounds. He licked the young male's neck and ripped off his clothes. The inu demon looked the young half blood's body over and licked his lips. "I will give you this. You have a lovely body."

Inuyasha started to wiggle, trying to free himself. Where was Master Tyzion? He cried out hard. He wanted it to stop. Shibo pushed the young male on all four on the ground.

"No! No! No!"

The older demon pushed his dick into the younger male's mouth. "Suck."

Tears fell down the half inu face as he tried not to choke on the older male's appendage. He tried to pull his head back. "No you don't"

The demon grabbed the younger inu's hair to hold him in place. "Now suck."

Inuyasha didn't want to but he knew that if he didn't, the older demon would hurt him more. This demon dominating him would not kill him until he got what he wanted from Inuyasha although he had no reserve about hurting him to get it. So the half inu started to suck, crying the whole time. The older demon let of a growl of pleasure, moving himself inside of the male's mouth, closing his eyes. "Your mouth feels so nice. Keep sucking."

Inuyasha sucked harder, bobbing his head as the male pulled on his hair. "Ohhh."

Shibo let his head fall back growling deep in his throat. As he got closer to cumming, he pulled out of the half demon's mouth and turned the young male around and pushed him on his back hard and fast.

Inuyasha cried out as the older demon pushed his appendage inside of him, making him feel like he was being split into two.

Shibo pulled out then pushed in hard, rocking fast into the young male's body making the half inu cry out in pain.

This was pure hell. Inuyasha wanted it to end. He wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. The older inu bit Inuyasha's shoulder and drew blood as he pushed fast into the younger demon. Soon, Shibo let off a howl of pleasure as he cummed inside the younger before pulling out. He pulled Inuyasha up by his hair as the older demon's cum ran down his backside.

~End Of rape.~

"Now that's a good boy."

He smiled before letting Inuyasha fall to the ground and walked around the weak half inu, a light whip forming at the end of his nails. "Now it's time to dead."

He sent the whip at Inuyasha but was hit at the side by a bleeding fox inu, which sent him falling into the grown hard. Shibo No Jigoku let off a pissed growl as he looked over at the fox inu. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Tyzion smiled. "You can't beat me the easily."

The old inu demon sent his whip at Tyzion cutting him deep across the chest. The fox inu let off a growl and sent a fox fire at the dark demon. Inuyasha crawled away from the fight looking back as Tyzion was pinned to a tree with a poisoned claw at his throat. "No...NO" The young inu cried.

This could not be happening! He could not lose Master Tyzion, not him out of all people. Inuyasha pushed himself up and ran at Shibo No Jigoku hitting him hard at the side knocking him away from Tyzion as white light came from his body. It was a purifying light. It burned the dark demon and Tyzion.

Tyzion rolled away fast as Shibo No Jigoku disappeared in a flash of black light crying out in pain. Inuyasha fell face first to the ground as everything went black.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you all like it.

suitou – canteen

inu – dog

Kaze- Wind

Tsuki – Moon

Shibo No Jigoku- Death of hell


	7. Ch 6 wolf friend or foe

A/N: Thank you to Kitsune Twins and Nikkie23534 for pointing out my oops on my last chappy. Thank you to my Beta, Michiko-Sakura.

Priest Inuyasha Ch 7

Shibo No Jigoku landed hard on the ancient cave that his father's father called home before the Western Shiro was built. He used this cave to hide from his son when the young male tried to kill him and took over the land of the west. He was angered beyond normal that day but in a twisted sense, he had also never been so proud of his son before. His son showed great promise but now had tarnished his name because of the half-breed he sired, the same bastard half-breed who had burned him. Shibo did not know where that power came from. As he pondered more on the half-breed, he let himself fall on his fushido as he closed his eyes.

The burns hurt him a lot and would most likely scar. Maybe the little thing had more power than he once thought. He put his unburned arm over his eyes. Thinking about it, that power was more like the power of a miko. Was the human whore a miko? That would explain why she was hiding at the temple. He smiled as his mind drifted into the night.

The scent of his son's whore drifted back into memory. Shibo smiled to himself. One would think that she would run away from the islands of Japan rather than hide herself in a temple. He had walked closer to the temple and watched as she came out into the garden. She had stopped as it seemed she sensed him. That should have told hinted to him that she was a miko but it never crossed his mind at that time.

She had looked around until she saw him come out of the shadows. Her eyes filled with fear as she took off running away from the temple towards the woods.

He closed his eyes as he figured that she wanted to play hide and seek. He laughed as he took off after the woman. She ran fast for a little human but not fast enough. He ran past her and stopped right in front of her. He grabbed her by the hair when she was in reach. She cried out in surprise and pain. "So whore, did you think that you could run from me?"

She looked up at him with her orchid color eyes with no fear at all. He could never forget those orchid colored eyes. They showed no fear at all. "No."

He pulled her up to eye level. "Then why did you run?"

"I..."

He stopped her from talking by putting his hand over her mouth. "I know why. You did not want those mikos in the temple to get hurt. Am I right?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "So you were trying to lead me away? Then, I think I have to go back and see how much fun I can have."

"NO! Please I will do anything but leave them be." She started to cry.

He smiled as he let go of her hair letting her drop to the ground. "You would do any thing to keep those mikos safe?"

The whore nodded. If he knew that she was trying to keep more than the mikos safe, he would have gone into the temple and killed that little bastard before Sesshomaru had stopped him. But he didn't find out until she was dead and her son came looking for her.

Shibo removed his arm and opened his eyes, looking around the cave. He pushed himself up and removed what was left of his clothes. He let himself fall back on the fushido, falling into a deep sleep.

~right at sunrise with Inuyasha and Master Tyzion.~

Tyzion opened his eyes and pushed himself up. The burn from his face down to his neck was hurting him bad. He tried to think about what the hell happened. One minute, he was about to make a kill before a white light blinded and burned him. It wasn't long after that that he spotted that asshole.

Tyzion looked around him and spotted Inuyasha. He made his way towards the young inu. He went to his knees, he noted that Inuyasha didn't have burns but had cuts and bruises. He could also find traces of blood coming from Inuyasha's mouth and backside. He removed his shatsu covering the naked half inu before he gently picked him up, making sure not to jar him too much and headed back to the village. He needed to get Inuyasha home and get him treated. He hoped the young male would wake up soon. He wanted to see his firey gold eyes.

Tysion pushed himself to walk faster. His body was starting to give out on him. He closed his eyes as the world started to spine. His knees gave out but he took care as to not drop Inuyasha. He laid the young half inu next to him. He needed to rest. He closed his eyes as he leaned back onto a tree. He hated the feeling of being kicked around by that damn asshole. He took in a deep breath as he let himself fall in to a light sleep.

Tyzion slept for a few minutes until he felt a wet, cold thing on his face. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a wolf.

"Hey papa, look what I found but I don't know if I would want to eat it."

The Fox inu looked at the wolf the young cub was talking to. He had long black hair and light blue eyes and he was wearing brown fur skirt. He looked about 11 or 12 in age. The young male was looking Tyzion in the eyes. "Oh it alive too!"

The fox male looked as an older wolf demon walked up behind the cub. He had long black hair like his son and had the same blue eyes. The older demon looked Tyzion over. Kneeling down in front of the fox inu, "Tyzion is that you?"

The fox inu met the wolf's eyes. "Yes."

"What the hell happen to you?"

"Long story. To make it short, it ended badly. All I have to say is that I need help, Lord Unari, and so does the boy."

Tyzion looked down at Inuyasha.

"Fuck! Koga."

"Yes papa?"

"Pick the boy up and don't jar him."

Koga looked down at the bloody body of the older male. Why was his father helping them? And it seems that he knows this blonde demon. He looked down at the male in his arms. He was a half demon inu from what Koga could tell. Who was this guy? He would find out soon.

A/N: Yes we see new faces, Koga and his father Lord Unari. I know, a new OC, but he was needed so I could bring in our favorite wolf demon in. Thank you for reading.

shiro - Castle

fushido- bed

shatsu – Shirt

Unari- howl

Shibo No Jigoku- Death of hell


End file.
